


Fire Emblem: Yūki No Umi

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU: No Kamui, Aqua POV, Aqua has Kamui's retainers, Detailed graphic violence, Gen, JP version names for Hoshido, More additional tags to be added, NA version names for Nohr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain falls down, unto the ground<br/>The world is now destined to be drowned...</p><p>The fire goes out, the world is flooded in darkness<br/>The face of the Goddess Of Water...Emotionless...</p><p>Sing with me a song of valor and pride<br/>A shy face falls like the changing tide</p><p>A hero breaks through the darkness, set on taking the throne<br/>Lost In thoughts all alone...</p><p> </p><p>Kamui doesn't exist. Everything else remains the same. Pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: ~Bolle~

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a topic on gamefaqs. I can get a link if wanted.  
> The names of the chapters are in Italian.
> 
> Bolle=Bubbles
> 
> The text before it goes into Aqua POV all happens at the same time. So don't assume Ferishia heals the villagers after Gyuntā slaughters some soldiers. That is inaccurate.
> 
> Gyuntā is a Kinshi Knight, Furoora is a priestess, Ferishia is a Onmyoji, and Jeikobu is a great master.

Gyuntā thrusts his lance at a soldier and into his heart. The fresh, dark red blood ran out of the wound, splattering onto the stone ground and the armor of Gyunta-along with a few nearby soldiers. He was threw backwards from the strong thrust from the silver naginata Gyuntā carried, his steel and red clothed helm falling off his head and onto a pool of blood. After killing the soldier, he quickly thrusted his lance behind him, blocking a attack. He then turned around and cut the soldiers head of. His blood- blood the color of tomato juice -dripped out of the fresh wound and onto the stone flooring, and his head fell down to the ground, landing on its side, onto the cracked stone ground of the Hoshido Castle City. 

Ferishia swung around her baton, healing a nearby villager. At the same time, Furoora shot down a Malig Knight flying towards them. They ran over about 7 feet to 3 more townsfolk, and immediately started healing them. Ferishia swung her baton into the air, caught it, then swung it around, healing all the villagers surrounding her. Furoora ran over about 1 inch and shot a approaching Mercenary in the heart. His thick blood spilled out, and along with it the arrow. His heart pushed at the wound, widening it enough for the heart to spill out onto the polished stone ground, ruining the perfect tile. A pool of blood appeared around the heart, as the man fell down backwards. His skull slightly cracked on the rough stone, as a bit of his brain spilled out of the back. They ran over further, healing more villagers and slaughtering more Nohrians.

Jeikobu stood in front of Aqua in the back of a dark ally, Silver Nageyari gleaming in the darkness. He pushed her and himself back as he heard fast footsteps approaching them. Just as they soldier reached the turning point of the ally, he thrusted his Nageyari in the right breast of the soldier. It wasn't in his heart, but it ruined his lung, so he died anyway. All that could be seen before he fell forwards was a light red wound on his right breast.

* * *

 

_**Aqua POV** _

"Jeikobu, I can fight and thy can fight. What reason hast you to hide me and thy here?" I said, sure of myself.

"Onee-sama." Jeikobu said "With all due respect, thou skill with a nageyari is...Lacking." 

"Although my skill with a nageyari is not as good as thous, it is not terrible."

"I will not argue with thy, onee-sama. But it shall not be my fault if they are hurt."

"Jeikobu, that makes zero since. Thou job as a retainer is to protect me at all costs. That responsibility will not go away just because of this conversation. Understood?"

"I always understood. I am saying that I am not a unbreakable shield. Just because I jump in front of a attack meant for you doesn't mean you won't get hit."

Aqua sighs and says; "Understood. I am still prepared to go out their and fight, though."

 


	2. Rain falls down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in Aqua POV.
> 
> What do you mean I uploaded this to fast? Did you want me to wait?

I started to run out of the ally, only to be stopped by 3 Nohrian Soldiers. A cotton-candy haired Cavalier(Ok not literally Cotton-candy headed), a handsome mercenary with grey hair and a blonde haired paladin with a sword  _literally flaming with darkness._ But he definitely wasn't just a ordinary soldier. He had a crown on his head. The girl looked at me with a insane look, and the paladin, who I assumed to be a Nohrian prince, looked at me with a angry look. But the mercenary looked sad. He looked almost like he was going to cry.

"HALT!!" The man [that I assumed to be a Nohrian prince] yelled.

The girl warningly pointed her sword at Jeikobu, but Jeikobu completely ignored her. He ran in front of a attack from the paladin, blocking it with his lance.

"Run!" Jeikobu ordered.

"She has nowhere to run, wretch." The paladin yelled. He threw his baton around and weakened the Nohrian Soldiers, then stabbed the Paladin in the stomach, but it only left a shallow wound. Thankfully, luck was on my side. The paladin was slashed from behind by somebody. I soon figured out who it was by the sparks of lightning shocking his body. It was Ryouma. They all turned around except the mercenary, who dropped his sword. Ryouma quickly cut down the psycho cavalier.

"I loooooooost...YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!"

The two prince's(assuming the blonde paladin was a prince) started to duel, Saizou and Kagerou (Ryouma's retainers) backing him up with hits with shuriken from behind. Assuming that the blonde paladin wouldn't turn around to attack me, I turned to the mercenary(and Jeikobu stood right be my with his lance drawn, "Just in case.".)

"Thy surrender?"

"Y-yes...I can't fight you..."

Jeikobu took his sword off the ground, and I roped his wrists together.

"I'll see if I can let thy go after this battle. For now, stay with me."

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain burning in my back. Like fire on a sword...

 


End file.
